Closing the toe opening of any stocking has always presented a problem and the many patents issued in this and other countries, attest to the magnitude of the problem. Sewing the edges of the toe opening involved another operation and it left a seam which, being unsightly, is located at the bottom of the stocking where it is uncomfortable. The most recent development of which I am aware is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,706. This involved rotating the dial of the knitting machine through an angle of 360.degree.. This method left much to be desired because it produced excessive bunching of the fabric which detracted from the appearance of the stockings and caused discomfort to the wearer.